Do You Want A Real Remy?
by Wolfsun
Summary: Hi ya'll... this one's about a girl in 'our world' who gets a Remy doll... or is it a real Remy Lebeau? Read & Review please... a fic writer's greatest joy is when reviews come! Ok ppls all... the 9th chapter is here, and this fic is FINISHED!!! ~ws~
1. Default Chapter

Do You Want A Real Remy

Author's Note: Hi!!! Just had a little inspiration from a friend of mine while we were on the phone… and a thought… and I thought "Hey, why not try this out???" So, here we are, a Gambit fic, in OUR NORMAL world…heh,heh,heh…

Disclaimer: Remy ain't mine… you know who he belongs to.. if you don't, go run yourself into a pole (just kidding!)…J

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chapter 1

Suni sighed as she shut the door and flopped on her bed. *God save me from the goddamn climate, * she thought, closing her eyes in relief as the cool air of the air-conditioning hit her full blast. She groaned and got up to take a bath. * Black T-shirt, blue tights, underclothes, towel…… bathroom here I come. * She walked into her bathroom, only to hear a loud "Suni!!!"

* Awww, crap….not now….* "Yes Mom?!? "

"You're supposed to send G to school for his scout camp!"

* Oh, no!! Sigh…* "Yes Mom…"

"And don't forget to go shopping, 'cause there's no meat left in the house!"

"WHAT!?!"

"Your sister had a party last night when you were at Karen's house!"

* Damn that sister of mine….. * " When does G have to leave?"

"In ten minutes time!"

* Why me? God, I HATE being chauffeur of the house…* "Okay Mom! Just lemme take a shower!"

"Hurry! And don't forget to wake me at three, okay?"

"Yes Mom!"

Suni hit the showers at full speed.

### 

" Suni, can you buy me a Pokemon deck?"

"G, you already have five."

"But this is the latest!"

"G, as much as you are my only brother, and subsequently of the same blood as I am, I am NOT getting you ANY sort of fool card deck."

" Please??? I promise I'll be good!"

"For what, two seconds?"

"I'll clean my room?!"

"Yeah, right. In my dreams."

"I'll study."

"Really?!"

"I promise!!! Look, if I don't get good grades, you can take them away, I swear."

"We'll see."

G leaned back onto the car seat as Suni drove the old Mazda down the lane. Her dark hair was damp, her black "Linkin Park" t-shirt and blue jeans were ever so slightly wet too. The nine-year old looked out of the window, watching the scenery whizzing by.

"G?"

" Yeah?"

"How long are you gonna be at camp?"

"For two weeks."

"God, is the house gonna be quiet or what…. Oh, by the way, where's Sum?"

G snorted as best he could, for a nine-year old. " She's staying with that chinko, Ho Beng for three weeks."

"G!!!!"

"What?"

"Don't be so insulting! Ho Beng is NOT a chinko! I swear, I'll tape your mouth of I ever hear anything like that from you again, you hear?"

"Okay."

Suni sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before focusing on the road. Much to her relief, G's school was right in front.

" Here you go G. See you at four."

"Bye!"

Watching the boy run towards his friends in the school, Suni sighed. * Damn, that kid's innocent. Ten to one he didn't even know what 'chinko' meant. Poor little guy. * She reversed out and drove to TMC's grocery store.

###

Suni grunted as she finished placing the last bag into the car boot. * I wonder when these people will wake up and stop using plastic bags for packaging their goods. Stupid people don't realize plastic isn't biodegradable. * She shut the car boot and strolled back to the supermarket, pushing the trolley in front of her. Placing the trolley with the others, she was about to turn away when she saw a little girl watching her from a corner. She looked at the girl, and smiled. The girl wore a frilly blue dress and had bouncy blond curls the color of honey. Suni walked and crouched down beside her. 

"Hi," she said quietly. " You lost, kiddo?" 

The little girl smiled at her. "No."

Suni blinked. "Where's your mommy?"

"I came alone. Do you like the X-Men?" the child asked suddenly.

Suni smiled. "Yeah, I like the X-Men. Do you?"

"Yeah. I watch the cartoons. What character do you like best?"

"Well, I like Gambit the most, but I also like Wolverine and Storm."

The little girl's eyes widened, and she asked eagerly, "Do you really like Remy?"

"Well, yeah." Suni smiled. "You like him too?"

"Yeah. Do you want a real Remy?"

Suni smiled again. *God, this kid was cute. * "Yeah, I'd like to have one."

"Give me your hand."

Suni looked startled, but held out her hand to the girl. "And what are you…" She didn't get to finish, for the girl pressed a bag into her hand and ran off. "Hey kid!!! Kid, wait!!" she yelled, but the girl had disappeared into the crowd. Suni frowned. *That was some weird kid, * she thought, then walked back to the car. 

Inside, she opened the bag, and took out a doll. She stared at it. * Man, this looks exactly like Remy Lebeau, * she thought, holding it up. The red hair, the red-on-black eyes, the body armor, the trench coat and even the little cards that were in his hand looked incredibly real. *Cool…. A Remy LeBeau doll. Wonder why the kid gave it to me, though. * She put the doll beside her and drove home.

###

It was ten-thirty at night when Suni finally re-entered her room. Her room was simple, the walls painted a soft cream. The furniture inside was made of wood, and completed jigsaw puzzles were beside posters of rock bands on the walls. Sighing, Suni placed her new Remy doll on her table, and went to change into her night clothes. Switching on the air-condition and switching off the light, she curled up into bed. Minutes passed, and she found herself unable to sleep, her thoughts wandering towards the Remy doll on her table. * Wonder what it's like to sleep with a Remy doll…* she thought, and grinned to herself. * Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. * She grabbed the Remy doll of her desk and cuddled to it before going to sleep.

# ## 

In a silent void in time, someone smiled coldly. It has begun. * All the world is a stage…* 

###

Well?!?! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!! Come on guys…a little bit of constructive typing won't do you any harm! Please?!

P.S. : Please…. Don't bother giving in flames… I'll use them to write more fics!!!


	2. What In Hell Is Going On?

Do You Want A Real Remy

Author's Note: T'anks ya'll who reviewed my story… I'm so happy!!!! Now, if ya'll will just read & review some more, I'll possibly be the happiest person on earth… J

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chapter 2: What in Hell Is Going On?

It was so nice and warm, under the blanket, with her warm pillow snuggled under her. So warm…Suni sleepily rubbed her cheek against her pillow, silently marveling about how smooth it was, how comfortable. She knew she should get up and switch off the air-conditioning, but she was just too lazy to move. * Damn, it's so warm and nice…Pillow so silky smooth and firm…Waitaminute… Pillow is giving off heat…normal pillows don't do that…must' be G… he probably got scared of the dark again and came to cuddle in… but it's too big to be G…oh, who cares…it's so nice and warm…………..can't be Sum or G… Sum's with Ho Beng an' G's at camp… remember cause I checked with him at four… can't be Papa… got Mom to sleep with… then who…dunno… should get up to see…may be it's a psychopath… WHAT?!….PSYHOPATH??!!?! *

Suni opened her eyes and carefully slid off her warm 'pillow'. She stared in the dim light. A shirtless man was in her bed. He had a muscled, tanned chest that she happened to sleep on a few moments ago. Luckily, he was wearing pants, or she would've screamed her guts out. It looked like he had red hair, so he obviously was a foreigner. But the face looked so familiar… as if she had seen him before. Then her eyes widened in disbelief. * No way…*

###

Remy never felt more comfortable in his life. In fact, if it wasn't for the hand that was currently pressed on his chest, he would have just turned over and snuggled under the covers. Fate, obviously, had other plans for him, as the hand left his chest and instead touched his cheek. He could sense a lot of chaotic emotions near him, wonder, awe, curiosity, confusion and disbelief, all stirred up in the person, who was most definitely a female. He slit his eyes open ever so slightly, to get a view of the female who still had a hand on his cheek.

* Nice… dark hair, fair skin, Asian features, very sexy body… Remy could like dis… 'cept she be a teen…* he thought, opening his eyes and looking right at her. * Let's see what she gonna do when she see Remy's eyes…*

###

* God… it's a Remy LeBeau… THE Remy Lebeau… oh shit oh shit oh shit…what the hell am I gonna tell Mom? His eyes…they really are red-on-black…* She stared at those fascinating eyes, her hand still on his cheek. * Oh, god…* 

Remy opened his mouth and asked, " Ain't you running?" She stared at him. 

* The accent is REAL…I have a LIVE Remy LeBeau in my hands…that means the powers… the everything is real…from his past to the X-Men…they're REAL…. What in HELL is going on? …This CAN'T be real! …*

"Petite? You okay, petite?"

* HE called ME petite… okay Su, snap outta it… seeing that Remy doll has given you a crazy dream where Remy LeBeau is real and he's in your bed… it's just over-imagination and over-crazed hormones that have you all mixed up… then why the hell is he still staring at me? Shouldn't he just disappear or something? * 

Suni backed off him, sitting beside him instead, and pinched her arm. Hard. 

* Owww……that hurt. But he's still here! * Part of her wailed out that last sentence as she noted him looking at her curiously. * Okay… try closing your eyes THEN pinching…OWWW… okay is he still there? * She peeked out a glance through her lashes, only to find his face just a few inches away from her face. * Oh no… he's still here!!! What in hell am I gonna do? *

"Petite, Remy don' t'ink you be dreamin'. Remy be here for real."

Suni stared right into his eyes, her mind completely gone. All she could think was, * This is a dream… a complete dream, nothing more. * 

###

Remy gazed back at her, a little startled by the fact that she wasn't afraid. Just stunned. Quietly, he eavesdropped into her her mind, noting the chaos of emotions and the one sentence that kept running in her head: 'This is a complete dream, nothing more.'

"Petite, Remy is tellin' you he ain't a dream. He is for real. See?" He lifted her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. "Petite? Remy has a heart, it be beating now. You can feel it, non petite? See, Remy be alive. Remy be real." She blinked, and gazed at him with shocked, disbelieving dark eyes, searching his face. She seemed awed now, with tiny spikes of curiosity blooming in her mind. Remy quietly eased out of her mind, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You were in my mind."

Remy winced. So much for not noticing. " Remy just' checking to see dat you okay, petite." She looked at him shyly. " You're really Remy, aren't you?" He blinked, then nodded. " Can I call you Remy?" He nodded, and she smiled before getting up to switch the light on, unconsciously allowing Remy an excellent back view of her body. * Nice… for a teen… she's gonna be a beautiful woman someday…*

The light gave him a better chance to look around, and he found himself looking at a simple bedroom with simple, beautiful furniture arranged around. The walls were a soft cream-white, and had jigsaws and posters on them. He shifted, sitting 

cross-legged on the girl's bed. The cupboard opposite the bed was a rich deep brown, and there was a dresser beside it with a large mirror on top. The girl sat pulled out a chair from the desk, and faced it towards him before sitting down. He looked at her square in the eye. " You mind tellin' Remy how he got here?"

She looked at him. " I don't know how you got here."

"Why not? Remy wants to know, or he blasts outta 'ere." 

"Are you nuts? You can't go around blowing things up NOW! It's… two-thirty three in the morning," she said, glancing at her digital clock on the desk.

" How'd you know that Remy ken blow up things?" he demanded.

She glared at him. "I don't know. I've just got ESP," she said, rolling her eyes. "Remy, please don't ask such difficult questions. I'm not exactly prepared to answer them yet."

"Okay, den tell Remy wat you name is."

"I'm Suni. People usually call me Su or Sun, though. You know, I just realized…you don't look as old as you're supposed to be."

"Wat is dat supposed to mean? And how old is Remy 'supposed' to be?"

" 'Bout your late twenties."

" Remy is in his late twenties. Wat does Remy look like now?"

She looked at him, then nodded towards the mirror. " Maybe you'd better look for yourself. I doubt you'd believe me."

Remy looked at her, puzzled, then got off the bed to look into the mirror. He stared at his reflection, gaping." Remy… Remy looks like a teen! Dis be impossible!" He began touching himself all over, making sure every part of himself was indeed, a teen's body. He noticed the girl looking at him with the outmost curiosity. "You done yet?" she questioned. Remy glared at her. "Remy is turned into a teen and you ask him if he's…" The girl leaped off the chair and clapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish. "Stranger or no stranger, you'd better keep it down or my parents will wake up." Remy blinked, and she lowered her hand. "Now don't make so much noise. You're a teen, and there isn't anything you can do about it. Just take it in, okay?"

Remy did not look happy, but he nodded, and she continued. " Now, we need to discuss just what to do with you."

"Remy don't like this."

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't. What am I going to do with you?"

"Wat do you mean, wat you're going to do wit Remy? De question is wat is Remy going to do now?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Remy, you're in my bedroom and in my house. If you try to get out, I doubt you can survive, since this isn't your world."

"And how does petite come to dat conclusion?"

"Simple. Your eyes suggest that you're a mutant. In this world, there are no such things as mutants. The fact that you're so surprised that you're a teen suggests that something was done to you to change you so that you look different. See? Two perfectly reasonable facts that also suggest that you wouldn't know much about my world, let alone be able to function properly without a helping hand."

Remy sighed and walked back to the bed, sitting back on it. " Petite, you don' understand. Remy ken survive anywhere."

"And how are you going to survive here, my friend?"

"Remy ain't your friend."

"You're not? Oh, I'm crushed…. Whatever am I going to do?" Suni mimicked a dying person. 

Remy couldn't help but grin. "Okay, petite; Remy is officially your friend."

"Wow! What an honor! I'm so happy! Can I have your autograph? Please?"

Remy laughed at her play-acting. He couldn't help it. "Okay chere," he said, and mockingly pretended to give her an autograph. She grinned and sat next to him. "Now shall we proceed to hiding you under my bed?" 

At Remy's confusion, she chuckled. "Remy, you can't get out now. The house is surrounded with an alarm system and the controls are in my parents' bedroom. My mom wakes up the earliest, and she switches off the alarm then. The whole house is busy until about seven, where my parents go to work, so until then, you're going to have to hide. There aren't many places to hide in this house, and you'd be the safest in my room simply because no one comes in here except me, and that I always have music in here when I'm awake, so it'll mask whatever noise you make."

" Remy wants to ask a couple o' questions."

"Go ahead."

" De first is, how come you got dis all so well planned?"

"Simple. I've harbored people in here before. Not what you're thinking," she added, noting Remy's raised eyebrow. "My friend found a puppy and needed time to convince her parents to keep it. So, I played the babysitter and kept the little pup up here until her parents agreed, that was for two entire weeks. Next question?"

"Okay, how come petite is so calm 'bout findin' a total stranger in your bed an' you're so ready to help him out?"

She smiled and leaned against the frame of her bed. " I just look calm because I'm thinking practically. If I wasn't I'd still be staring at you in total denial. I'm ready to help you 'cause you aren't a bad person."

At that, Remy got off the bed and walked to the window. "You don't know what Remy is like."

Suni got up and stood behind him. Gently, she put her hands on his shoulders. "No one is completely bad, Remy. Everyone has a bit of good in them. You might have done bad things I the past that you may be completely sorry for, but there isn't anything you can do about it. All you can do is try to go back to the right track."

"Remy has killed people." He said this in an effort to keep her from getting past the defenses that her had erected within himself, he wanted her to back away so that he wouldn't want to stay. She didn't back off.

"You're sorry for killing. That's what is important."

Remy lied in desperation. "Remy likes to kill people."

"Liar." She turned him around gently, looking right into his eyes. Then she hugged him, cuddling in as his arms went around to squeeze her close. He felt comfort and support from her, and before he could help himself, he bathed his sore mind in that warm blanket of friendship that she gave freely. Tears slowly dropped from his eyes into her dark silky hair as he leaned his head onto hers, clutching her as close to him as possible.

# # #

J Well??? Whatcha think? C'mon, a little reviewing won't do ya any harm, I promise!!! Please?! ;p


	3. We'd Better Wash Up. Yeah, At The Same T...

Do You Want A Remy

Author's note: Some of you asked for Remy to find out about the comics 'n' all…. Here you are! Sorta… *grin*

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chapter 3: …We'd Better Wash Up. Yeah, At The Same Time…

Remy woke with a jolt, hearing the loud, insistent knocking that was on the door. * Remy gonna hurt dat person real bad, * he thought, then he remembered just where he was. * Remy not at de Mansion, he be in a teen's house! * he thought, wary of anything. 

Suni woke up from the warm niche in his arms, hearing the insistent knocking. She was instantly alert. " Hide under the bed," she whispered in his ear and slid out, leaving him to hide. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake already! What you're trying to wake the dead along with me is it?" she yelled out loud. Affecting a sleepy, grumpy face she opened the door, revealing a short, dark, pudgy Asian woman with graying hair. 

"Suni, I don't have a class today, the boy just called to cancel it. So I'll be at home the whole day!" she said, beaming.

Suni blinked. "Oh…um…that's…good! Yeah, it's excellent!" she lied, knowing that Remy couldn't possibly leave with her mother in the house.

" I just called Irene and Jothi and the rest of the ladies… we're going to have a little talk in the house."

"A talk?"

"You know, basic chatting. They're going to stay here for lunch, too. I've already cooked a range of excellent Asian cuisine for them."

"Oh…erm… I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to stay right up here and do my work."

"You're not going to join us?"

"Uhhh…no."

"Okay, you're missing all the fun!" Her mother turned to go down the stairs. "At least show your face when they come."

"Fine, I'll do that."

Suni watched her mom go down, then sighed, closing the door. Going to her stereo, she put on one of her CD's, turning the volume on loud enough to mask any sound she made in the room. "Remy?" she called out, and he poked his head out from under the bed. 

"De coast is clear?"

"Yeah. You heard the conversation, didn't you?" And Remy's nod, she sighed and went on. "If Mom's happy 'girl scout' troop camps here, it means that you can't get out until at least eight o'clock tonight. Remy got out from under the bed and sat on it instead. "Remy can sneak past them."

"One small problem. They're EVERYWHERE……Meaning," she explained as Remy cocked an eyebrow, "they treat the house as their own home… they walk into every room and mess about. There's no way they won't see you. The best we can do is to sneak you out as soon as ALL of them leave. I'm not taking any chances."

"But how is Remy going to stay in dis house?"

"The same way the puppy stayed. You can wash up and bathe in my bathroom, use some of my clothes, and I'll sneak up food for you: breakfast and lunch. It'll be easy, 'cause I already told her that I'll be up here to do my work which, by the way, is completing my jigsaw and doing some research on the 'Net." Suni went to her cupboard leaving Remy to ponder over her logic.

"Ain't dis troubling you, petite?"

"Not particularly. It's kind of a challenge for me, actually, and it's kinda fun." She tossed two t-shirts a pair of jeans and tights onto the bed. " The jeans are for you… you can pick whichever t-shirt you want. Or would you want a pair of shorts?" 

Remy stared at her, and she looked at him. "What? Have I grown a pimple overnight or something?"

"Why you doing dis for Remy, chere?"

Suni sat beside him. "You asked me the same question yesterday. Well, if you want a different answer, think of it as me wanting to do a friend a good turn as well as the fact that if I turn you out now, how on earth am I going to explain you to my parents?" At Remy's quiet nod, she continued. "Now, let me ask you a question. Why can't you not question my moves? It's not like I want to hurt you or something. You've not even been here long enough to make any enemies."

" It's just practice, petite. You never know when someone will turn on you and destroy you, so Remy keep de practice of making sure de moves people make are not hazardous to Remy's health."

Suni looked at him, then nodded." Come on, we'd better wash up. Yeah, at the same time," she added, smiling a little at Remy's face.

"Just how are we gonna do dat, and why?"

"Easy. The shower and the bathtub are both blocked from the rest of the bathroom by a sliding door. You can have the shower first, then switch with me and use the sink; which by the way has an extra toothbrush, the blue one, while I use the shower. The reason we are doing this is because it'll be weird if I have two baths during one morning. You can hear the water running downstairs. My mom is kinda nosy, so she'll have a billion questions to ask about me having two baths."

"Okay petite, if you say so."

"Nice to see you docile."

"Wat is dat supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing."

They both got in, and she left Remy to bathe first while she cleaned her teeth. Remembering her clothes, she crept out to snatch them, then snuck back in. "You done yet?"

"Non, petite. Almost done."

"Well, hurry up."

"Okay."

Remy slid open the door and poked his head out before walking out, covered by a huge bath towel at the waist. Suni cocked an eyebrow. "Nice…" she said, noting his sleek, muscled chest. Remy grinned and let her pass him into the shower. Washing up, he wondered just how he was going to survive in this world. * Remy is obviously gonna have'ta steal until Remy has enough resources to survive… maybe he had better infiltrate de Underworld…* 

Walking out, he saw that she had taken her clothes inside. He began to dress. Ending, he stood in front of the mirror, gazing at his teenage self. * Dis feel very creepy… Remy has ta find a way to get outta here, * he thought, picking up a hairbrush. 

"Petite, you mind if Remy uses your comb?"

"No! Go ahead!" she yelled from the bathroom. * T'ank God de music is on. Otherwise, de petite's mom'll be here…*

Suni walked out of the bathroom, smelling of peaches. "Nice, petite. Remy don't mind sitting by you for the next few hours, if ya keep smelling like that."

"Flatterer," she said, smiling. "I'm going to go get breakfast. What do you eat in the mornings?"

"Whateva's on de table."

"Okay… what do you drink?"

"Coffee. Sweet, with milk."

"Okay. Now, sit tight and wait for me. You can touch whatever's in my room, but don't break anything." She left.

###

He grinned and watched the girl walk down the stairs. * I like these mortals… they make such good entertainment, * he thought, creating another doll that looked exactly like Suni and placing it beside the Remy doll on his table. * Now, to make him stay with her… that we'll see… if she takes care of it, or I should injure him a little to make him stay… heh, heh, heh…* Outside, shadows draped the surroundings of great darkness, where only the pitiful and those who hold no hope for their souls live and die…

### 

Remy casually glanced at the books in the huge bookcase. * Ouch chere… sci-fi an' fantasy… Hmm…De Mind O' God… dis be heavy readin' material for a teen… What's dis? * He noticed a book titled X-Men. * Mon Dieu ! De X-Men?! Just how did the petite get her 'hands on somet'in' like dis? * He looked at the front cover. 'Now a major blockbuster from Twentieth Century Fox' and at the bottom it stated, ' A novelization by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith…Based on the movie written by Christopher McQuarrie and Ed Solomon'. * Based on a movie? De X-Men never did a movie in d'eir lives! * Remy thought, and he sat on the chair and began to read.

###

Suni quietly crept up the stairs, trying not to alert her mother who was currently watching something on the television. She held a tray, where there were two steaming cups of coffee and two plates of sandwiches. She moved up the last stair and walked to her room, sighing in relief. Then, the doorbell rang and she jumped, nearly spilling everything. * Close call…* she thought and put the tray on the floor so that she could open the door without yelling for Remy to open it instead. She picked up the tray and walked in to find Remy completely focused on a book. She smiled to herself and put the coffee on the table, not bothering to see what book he was reading. A mischievous thought entered he mind, and pausing to put the tray down beside the cup of coffee, she put her mouth a couple of centimeters away from his ear. "Remy…"

Remy leaped into the air, barely restraining a yell from his mouth. Suni laughed at his expression, laughter that revealed the two shy dimples on her face. Remy glared at her, but he just couldn't bring himself to scold her. Instead, he tickled her. "Remy, stop!" Suni gasped, trying to get free, and he let go, chuckling. " How was dat, chere?" he questioned, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled and handed him the coffee. "You'd better take it before I decide not to give it to you," she said. "The sandwiches are bacon for you and turkey for me. Yeah, the left plate is the one with bacon." Remy took the plate and coffee and , placing it beside him and taking a sandwich, he continued reading. Suni shook her head at him, then took her breakfast to the table where her 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle lay and she began to work on that while having her breakfast.

###

"Has anyone seen Remy?"

"Check his bedroom. The Cajun's probably overslept again."

"I already did, and he is not there. Did he perhaps go out?"

"Naw, darlin'. His bike's still there."

"Then where is he?"

"I didn't see him at breakfast, shugah."

"My friends, I think Remy is missing."

"No way, Storm. The guy's probably trying to scare us or something. Come on, even Remy gets up by twelve, if not to have to have a late breakfast."

"Bobby, that's you. Didn't you hear what Storm said? He's not in his room. Get that?"

"But where can he be? All our tranport vehicles are here. No one is outside, except for Bishop, who's patrolling the grounds."

"Then where can he be?"

"Relax Ro, he'll be fine. This is Remy, after all. He's the most streetwise person I know."

"Scott…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, darlin. Cyke's right; the Cajun'll be fine."

"I still feel uneasy about his disappearance, Logan. Still…"

###

"Petite?"

"Hmm?"

"Dis book is false… Remy t'inks."

"What book?"

"Dis book. It's called De X-Men."

"WHAT?!?! You're not supposed to read that! Gimmie!"

Suni reached across to grab the book Remy held, but he took it out of her reach. " Dis book be very in'resting, petite… since de X-Men never did a movie. How'd you get it?" His eyes were glowing, ever so slightly.

###

J Heh heh heh… now I gotcha… if ya wanna hear what happens next, be dears and REVIEW!!!! Heh heh heh… By the way, thanx ya'll who reviewed b4… hope you'll keep reading this fic of mine… WS


	4. Remy Can't See Himself As A Celebrity...

Do You Want A Real Remy

Hiya guys!!!! Sorry I took so long… had tons of skool work to do…L Anywayz, I managed to get this all down, so read up and please, please review… you have no idea just how happy I am when I get reviews…someone suggested I leave my e-mail… I don't know what for, but if you guys need beta reading or any stuff like that, you could probably ask me… If you want to, you can even review through e-mail… just review, please!!!! I'd better go now… got tuition class… luv you guys!!!

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chapter 4: Remy Can't See Himself As A Celebrity… 

Suni curled up in her seat and sighed. "You probably won't believe me."

"Remy believe anyt'ing, so long as it be de truth."

"Yeah, right. This you won't believe."

"Try Remy."

"Okay…try this. You're a comic character."

"What'd you mean, petite?"

"You aren't getting it. You're a comic character. To me and the people in this world, you've just come out of a comic book."

"Remy t'ink you're trying to tell him dat he be a comic character."

"Oh, finally he gets it. Here, let me show you something." She opened a drawer and took out a few comic books. "Read."

Remy took the comics cautiously and looked at Suni. "Dis be about de X-Men." At her nod, he sat back on his chair and began reading, even as Suni continued with her puzzle, wondering how to tell him about his fan base. * I think I'll keep it to myself. He might not be able to stand the strain… especially with the slash fics he has in his name! … * She smirked to herself at that thought. Remy would probably faint. She glanced at him, noting how his hair fell, brushing his face lightly, and she felt an urge to tuck it behind his ear. * Keep your hands to yourself, * she mentally told herself. Leave the poor guy in peace. He was probably doing his level best to absorb what was in the comics. She turned her attention back to the jigsaw puzzle in front of her, it showing a picture of autumn.

On the other hand, Remy was completely preoccupied with the comics that depicted him and his teammates. Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue were among those in along with himself, and the caricatures looked amazingly like those of his friends. The storyline too, was that of what happened before… as if some one knew what was going to happen. 

"Petite?"

"Yes?"

"How old are dese comics?"

" Oh, umm… 'bout a couple of months old. Why?"

"Oh. Remy thought dat de people who did dis storyline knew de future of de X-Men. Dis is only a month old, but dese events happened almost a year back."

Suni looked at him. "Remy?"

"Oui?"

"You okay?"

He gulped silently. "Remy don't understand any of dis. Why de X-Men?"

"Rem, it's the same as asking: Why Pinocchio? People just thought you up, or so it seems. You however, come from a completely different dimension, or that's what I think."

"How is Remy gonna live in dis world den? Unless de X-Men ain't as popular as Remy t'ink."

"Sorry Rem, the X-Men are worldwide. Anyone who has a television should know about you guys."

Remy looked distinctly uncomfortable. Suni sighed and ruffled his hair. "Just let it sink in."

"It ain't sinkin'. Remy can't see himself as a celebrity."

"You aren't. If you go on the streets now, you'll most probably land up in a lab in the U.S. of A. Trust me. People will call up the police, who'll call up the military who'll probably make it a bounty hunting season by putting a huge bounty on your head."

Someone called her name from downstairs, and Suni sighed. "I'll go see what Mom wants. You stay here."

Remy watched her replace the classical CD on the player with another before leaving, locking the door behind her. Remy glanced at the clock on the table, which read 8:30 A.M. *Remy got up pretty early today…* he thought to himself as he sat and began rereading the X-Men comics.

###

He narrowed his eyes. The girl didn't seem to want to make the boy stay. He scowled. He wanted to make her get him to stay. It looked like he had to 'influence' their minds…he narrowed his eyes, seeking out a memory that could serve his purpose. 

Slowly he smiled, catching hold of a rather painful memory in her mind. Smirking, a hideously evil look on his face, he began influencing the minds of the mortals in the hall that the girl was approaching. The boy will stay… until they have entertained him enough.

###

Remy finished reading the last comic, thoughts swirling in his mind. He missed his Stormy, the X-Men… he missed everything. He wasn't accustomed to living peacefully like this. 

The door opened and Suni walked in. He knew something was not right… there were emotions bubbling in her, strong, powerful emotions that she was refusing to admit. Anger…so much anger, pain and sorrow. He looked at her face, completely empty of emotion.

"Petite? Somet'in' wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice was flat, yet there was a slight restraint in it; as if there was something she was trying to push back. Remy tried again.

"Petite, Remy knows somet'in' not be right wit'ya… You ken tell Remy anyt'ing, chere, he won't tell."

"Look, just leave it, okay? You'd probably behave the same way, too."

Remy flinched at the hurt, almost accusing tone she used, but he didn't stop. Something told him not to stop. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away from him. "Leave me alone!"

"Petite?" he said softly. " Remy jus' want to help."

She blinked furiously, walking to the chair and holding on to its back. She took a deep, shuddering breath and began.

"I was fourteen at that time, walking home from tuition class. It was afternoon. I…I stopped at the opening of an alley to tie my shoelace. Then I was grabbed from the back and dragged into the alley. I…" Her voice broke. Her hands were gripping the chair back so hard that the white of her knuckles could be seen under her fair, light brown skin.

"He put a gun to my head…told me to stop struggling and to cooperate, or else he'd kill me. Th..then, he did it. I c…couldn't even help myself. A dog barked and that distracted him… I kneed him and ran… and when I got home, I cleaned myself up. There was blood, you know? So much red blood. He took me and…and raped me as if I was nothing. I didn't tell my parents…I couldn't. Imagine what they'll think if they knew if I had been raped…

The next worse thing was Marianne. I trusted her, you know? I thought she was my friend. I made her promise not to tell anyone, and I told her. The next thing I know, she refuses to talk to me, or be friends with me… she looks at me as if I was a slut… a goddamn prostitute…it wasn't my fault, okay? 

She was downstairs just now. She was just staring at me, you know? As if I was scum…" She paused to listen. "It looks like you're gone too… should've known I couldn't tell… should've known…" She didn't bother to turn. He had left, probably through the open windows. Walking to a corner of the room, she curled up and began to cry softly, sobbing her heart out.

###

Storm paced the floor of her attic, trying to calm herself down. Her hair shimmered like a silver river as sunbeams danced down upon it. The attic itself was filled with lush plants and bushes. Sunlight streamed through the air vents, making the whole place seem like a little Eden.

Storm stopped pacing and glanced at the door, which was opening quietly.

"Hey, Ro."

"Have they found Remy?"

"Naw, darlin'."

Storm looked at his grim face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Remy's room."

She frowned. "His room? But I went there myself. There's nothing misplaced or stolen or…"

"I ain't talking 'bout that, Ro. I'm talking 'bout the smell in Remy's room, on his bed."

"What smell?"

"Ya wouldn't've smelt it, Ro. It smelt like a portal…and like evil. Somethin' bad's got the Cajun."

"What evil? Logan, I don't understand. Why would anyone just come and…kidnap him like that?" Storm had paled under her dark brown skin, her eyes staring at Logan. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in a distracted way.

" I don't know, Ro. Beast has been trying to reopen the portal with his what'chacallit machines, but there ain't any luck so far. The damn thing's vanished without a trace strong enough fer Hank ta try an' get Remy back."

"You're saying there is no way of getting him back?"

"Yeah."

Outside, thunder crashed and rain began to fall in torrents.

###

Something – an arm – pulled her, bringing her face to a warm, firm surface, cuddling her tightly. A voice murmured softly: "I ain't leavin' petite…Remy know w'at it feels like…" and she nuzzled against that comforting warmth. Tears continued to spill, even as she tried to stop them; shudders, tremors running through her body; they slowly stopped as that warmth penetrated her, the gentle, soft stroking on her back soothing her senses. She felt so safe and comfy, so warm and…secure. She lay there in the comfort, her tears slowly drying.

"Petite." The voice was gentle, caressing.

"…"

"Remy knows how you feel, petite. De first time Remy got raped, he cried too."

She pulled away from him and looked into the red-on-black eyes. 

"You were raped?"

"Oui… when Remy first got his powers."

Gently, she cupped his cheek, then snuggled back into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"For w'at, petite?"

"For all this, soaking you with tears…"

"Chere, dese t'ings happen all de time. You wouldn't be a human if you didn't have dese emotions."

"Thank you, Remy."

"Anytime, petite."

She stayed in the warm, strong circle of his arms, eyes closed.

Sometime later, she moved away from him, earning a questioning look. She gave him a sad little smile.

"You should change your t-shirt."

He gave her a wry smile and stripped off the shirt he was wearing, revealing his chest, gleaming slightly from the wetness of the shirt. Despite her mood, Suni had to smile.

"Very nice…maybe you should stay that way."

"Very funny, petite." He grinned, pleased to see her smile. She looked away, her gaze going to her hands, the small smile falling from her face. Remy left the t-shirt on the floor and picked her up and placed her on the bed. She gave him a startled look, but didn't say anything. He sat beside her, and waited.

"Remy?"

"Oui, petite?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean w'at, petite?"

"That you'll stay?"

"… if you don' mind, dat is."

"Really?"

"Oui."

"A semi-permanent roommate. It's going to be an interesting time from now."

"Semi-permanent?"

"Well, no one knows when you're going to return, right?"

*Sigh* "Looks like you be right, petite."

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Goodnight."

"Taking a nap, chere?"

"Yes."

"Den let Remy move, 'cause he wanna nap too."

She moved to accommodate him and they settled down on the bed. He tickled her and she squealed before tickling

him back, a tickle-match taking place. Soon though, it ends and they go to sleep, curled up together.

###

Well?!?!?!?! Whatcha think?!?! REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED IT!!! Ahem… anyway, hope you liked it. WS


	5. Remy Wonders Just How He Got Stuck With ...

Hey, guys! I'm SO SORRY it took me FOREVER to write this, but I had exams and I got sick ( poor little me) so I've been pushing it back until now. Hope you guys like this one, I've stirred a little Linkin Park in it. You know, the band. * grin* DO review, yes? Little me loves reviews, yes, adores reviews. Btw, now you can quit pretending to die on me, Jon. I've written it, I'm continuing it, so there! ~Wolfsun~

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chptr 5 : Remy Wonders Just How He Got Stuck With Two Mad Teenage Femmes… 

    Remy opened his eyes, a warm, peaceful sense in him, making him sigh in contentment. He turned onto his side, realizing that someone else was with him. It was Suni. As slow gentle smile crept up on his face as he stroked Suni's hair, watching her sleep. *De petite has a rougher life then Remy t'ought.*  He sensed her emotions flowing, reveling in the sense of security and safety her mind possessed. * Poor petite…… she needs de rest… and Remy needs de shower*. Unable to keep still in bed, he got up and opened the cupboard, looking for clothes. * De petite won't mind if Remy borrowed a t-shirt an' jeans…* He took a black shirt and the longest jeans he could find and went to take a shower.

Sometime later…

" Remy? Are you really here? "  

    Suni opened her eyes and looked around, wondering if it was all just a dream…before she realized that the shower was on. She smiled to herself and cuddled up in bed, hugging her pillow and listening to the running water. * Remy's in the shower… he's taken everything so calmly… he's such a comfort…I guess that people react differently to things…Odd. Maybe he's taking it so calmly because he's lived through worse things… * She lay there, thoughts drifting before suddenly remembering her assignment. * Oh crap! Olympia! Bloody hell, I forgot! * She leaped out of bed and sat at her computer, connecting to the Internet. 

                                                                       #                      #                      #

  Scott sighed and drank the cooling coffee in his mug. Logan stood facing the window, not moving a muscle. Jean and Hank sat at the table, the silence stifling them.

" So he's gone."

" There ain't no way ta get him back, unless ya got one that involves a portal."

"How's Ororo?"

"She's takin' it bad. Been sobbin' ever since I told her. It hasn't stopped raining either. Red, ya'd better tell her ta dry up before we get flooded."

" But my fine bestial friend, there has to be some way for us to reach him."

" Mebbe ya can build a machine ta get him, Hank, but what trail are ya goin' ta follow?"

         Hank leaned back and sighed. " I hadn't thought of that," he admitted, and Logan snorted.

"Of course ya didn't. Besides, he might already be dead for all ya know."     

" Logan! How can you say that! " Jean scolded, her eyes burning with worry and concern for the Cajun mutant.

"It's true, Red. How long can a kid like him stay alive in some other world? The air itself could kill him. The beings in the whateveritis world might kill him or imprison him as an intruder. Are ya tryin' ta tell me that Remy can survive death?"

" I fear that you are right, Logan. We must find a way to get to our Cajun comrade as soon as possible."

"Yeah Hank, but how?"

                                                                       #                      #                      #

 Three hours later, Suni sighed and continued her research on Greek mythology, wondering what was taking Remy so long. She printed a page full of her notes from Microsoft Word even as she looked for articles on Hercules. On her left, pages and pages of Greek gods, goddesses and stories sat on the side of her desk. 

"Suni!" yelled a voice and the girl sighed.

"Yes Mom!"

"Someone's on the phone for you!"

"I'll pick it up from you're room!"

"Okay! Hurry!"

Suni raced downstairs, slamming the door behind her, running into her parents' bedroom and bouncing on her parents' bed before picking up the phone.

"Mom, you can put it down now!" 

"Okay!" The phone downstairs was replaced on the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suni!"

"Joey! How's it going over there! "

"As good as it can get! Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess, idiot!"

"Hmm……..you just bought the latest Linkin Park cd!"

"WRONG!!!!!"

"I give up, now tell me and don't yell."

"I'VE GOT FRONT ROW TICKETS TO LINKIN PARK'S CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 "……"

"Isn't it great! I mean, three brand spanking tickets to THE BAND OF GODS!!!!!!! And I forgot to mention…"

    "…my poor ears…"

 "…. I've even got three backstage passes! I mean, imagine meeting THE Joe Hahn himself!!!! And Rob Bourdon! And Mike…"

"Easy, girl. Don't get your panties in a twist. Who are you taking with you?"

"You of course, and… I suppose I could find SOMEone who adores Linkin Park!"

Suni thought quickly. * Hmph…Remy…* 

"I think I have a candidate."

"Who?"

"Erm… he's this guy I met sometime ago… He'll love to come... I think…"

"Alright, that settles it! L.A., here we come!!!!"

"Woah, Joey! Let me ask my parents first."

"Okay, then call me back! WHOOHOO!!!!!!! Linkin Park, here we come!!!"

Suni placed the phone on its hook before climbing up the stairs to her room. Upstairs, Remy was curiously sifting through her Greek research, reading the mythology stories. He smiled at her as she came in, his hair falling in front of his face. Suni smiled back.

"What'cha reading, Cajun boy?"

"Dis story…it be int'restin'. Is dis real?"

"NO, silly, they're all just stories, Greek mythological stories. Listen, how would you like to go to Los Angeles?"

" L.A.? Remy don' think there be many people who like Remy dere."

"This isn't your world, Remy."

"Oh…right. Okay, Remy don' mind. Wat are we gonna do there?"

"Go to a concert."

"Oh no… not one of t'ose boy band concerts dat Jubilee likes!"

"Hey! Linkin Park is not one of those boy bands! They're a nu-metal band."

"Nu-metal? Wat kinda music is dat?"

"You'll find out. Now to convince my dear parents to let me go."

"Good luck. Remy t'inks you're gonna need all of wat you can get."

"Funny. Now stay in and don't get into trouble."

"Oui Madame!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before going out again, locking the door behind her. Remy looked at the door, then at the computer, a devilish grin forming on his face. He sat on the chair and began searching for information on Linkin Park. * Heh heh heh… she did say Remy could use watever he wanted…* he thought mischievously.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

He watched the boy and girl bond, a small smile flickering on his face. Oh yes, it looked like he wasn't going to leave anytime soon…excellent. Now, to arrange an 'accident' to bind them as brother and sister… maybe he should arrange them to be blood siblings through the bloodragon binding ceremony. He watched the girl ask her mother about the concert and smiled before he nudged the woman's mind to agree to let the girl go. There, it was all set. He smiled.

He loved these toys… they were so much fun to play with. He laughed as the girl called her friend to let her know of the news. Pitiful creatures. They just didn't know what power and control was. Well, he'll have his fun with them, wouldn't he? Oh yes…

Outside, creatures wailed, and disgusting, pitiful humanoid shapes, toiling on the black fields, chains of tortured souls clinging to their ankles, moaning at every shuffling step the things made. Yet, hiding in the darkest, smallest shadows, two tiny shining figures patiently watching as the lives of mortals changed to the pattern.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Three whole days later in Joey's house, Los Angeles…

" Remy wonders just how he got stuck wit' two mad teenage femmes."

"Hey, we aren't mad!"

"Joey, petite, as much as Remy likes you, he does believe dat girls who spend so much on music and screams for music is mad."

"Remy, that means I'm mad too."

"Dat's why Remy said two femmes, not one."

"HEY!"

Remy turned to grin at Suni as she shook a fist at him from the side of the pool where she lay on a deck chair, giving Joey, a five foot brunette, ample chance to duck him. Suni shrieked with laughter as Remy went down with a splutter. Joey dashed off as fast as she could. Being an excellent swimmer, she reached the side and clambered out just before Remy rose to the surface, spouting water and French curses. Joey sat, panting, on another chair, waving cheekily at Remy. Suni roared with laughter, enjoying the sight of a cursing Cajun who got out and ran after Joey, who jumped back in to the water. Suni called out:

"Hey Remy, enjoying yourself?"

Remy turned and glared at her. " Remy show you wat he thinks," he called back and grabbed her, flinging her into the pool. Suni screeched as she went in, her t-shirt and shorts getting soaked. Joey started laughing as a drenched Suni chased after Remy in the pool. Life was good.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Storm was moping, here in her little attic. Logan could smell it rolling off her in waves, the sharp scent in his nostrils. He knew why. It was excactly a month since Remy went missing. No one spoke of it, but everyone felt the lack of his presence. Calmly smoking a cigarette in a corner, watching everyone as they went on with their duties, giving off quick sarcastic comments about Scott's judgment; the little things that no one missed until they were gone. Logan exhaled and put a hand out and stroked Storm's back. She made no sound, continuing her sightless gaze at her plants which, due to lack of care, had begun to grow wild. Logan gently began to massage her shoulders, but she didn't respond. He sighed, and patted her white hair. Hope was dying, even in him, as each day passed…

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Two whole hours later, Remy grabbed the t-shirt and jeans that he was going to wear for the concert. Taking a brush, he carelessly ran it through his hair a couple of times before declaring himself fit to go. Reaching the hall, he paused to yell at the two teens still in their rooms.

" Hey, petities! Remy is waiting, no!"

Not getting an answer, he shrugged and settled down on a couch, grabbing the remote and switching the television on.

Meanwhile, Joey was busy getting every detail of Remy out of Suni….

" He has such weird eyes! I mean, red-on-black! Why didn't he remove them in the pool?"

"He's wearing contacts… you know the ones like in the movies… he has to go to the specialist to get them out. He likes them though, so he wears it twenty-four seven."

"Really? And he is such a gorgeous guy, I mean, he's downright beautiful, get me? God, those eyelashes are to die for!"

"Are you having a crush on him?"

"No, not really…just admiring his…physical looks. Did you check out his butt? God, it is so cute! Damn he's hot!"

* sigh * "Just stay away from him, okay? He's not exactly available now."

"Some other girl got him, huh? Hey what about you and him? You'll be a good couple!"

"God! Me and Rem? No way! He's more like 'big brother' than anything else, and I like it that way."

"EY PETITES! IT"S GETTING LATE IF YA KNOW WAT REMY MEANS!!!!!!!"

"YEAH, JUST A MINUTE!!!" Joey yelled, and hurriedly brushed her hair. " Come on, Suni! We cannot be late for THE most important concert of our lives!!!"

Suni, ready in her simple white jeans and black top, sighed as she waited for her flighty friend to finish her last minute makeup.

                                                                       #                        #                      #

Eight hours, plenty of screaming and loud nu-metal music later…

Joey lay back on the car seat." That was the most fantastic time I have ever had," she sighed happily, her camera and signed white Linkin Park cap hugged closely to her. Suni yawned and nodded in agreement before turning to Remy. " So, hotshot, what do you think about Linkin Park?"

Remy gave her a tired smile. " Dey be excellent, petite chere."

Joey smirked. " I knew it!" she exulted at the back. Remy grinned at her before trying to start the car engine. Then he frowned. Suni looked at him. 

"What's wrong?"

"De engine ain't startin'. Hold on, Remy's gonna find out what's wrong." He stepped out of the car and put up the bonnet. Suni and Joey sat inside, waiting.

" And to plus it all, we had to park in a deserted little offshore road like this to park!" moaned Joey.

But Suni wasn't listening to her. She was listening to the sounds outside; or rather, to the lack of sounds.

" Joey, I don't hear anything."

" What do you mean?"

" I don't hear Remy tinkering with the engine or anything. In fact, I don't hear him at all."

" You're joking. Hmm… maybe he answered a call for nature."

"No…something's not right. I just know it."

"Jeez girl, now you sound paranoid. He's probably letting go at some tree right now. You're worrying for nothing."

" Whatever it is, I'm going out there to see what's going on. I don't like this."

"Sure, go ahead, please yourself. Have fun in the cold! I'm just gonna curl up here and get some shuteye."

Suni opened the car door and stepped outside. The bonnet was open, and she saw why the engine wouldn't start. The hubcaps were gone. * Damn…* she thought to herself, *who the hell did that? And where's Remy? * Something hit her head, and she saw nothing.

Joey was starting to feel uneasy. * First Remy, then Suni. Okay, something is so not right. * She got out of the car, slowly. There was no one in sight. Shakily, she called out. " Suni! Remy! Can anyone hear me?" There was no sound, except for the eerie night sounds that were beginning to scare her. " Remy! Suni! God, Somebody! Help me!" She heard a sound at the bonnet, and cautiously ventured to the front. Then she saw stars, before everything went black.

                                                                     #                       #                      #

Chester Bennington, star singer for Linkin Park, band-member, husband and father-to-be was in other words, exhausted. He was glad to not be driving. Beside him, his band-mates, namely Rob Bourdon and Joe Hahn, were asleep, and in front, being the unfortunate soul to be driving, was Mike Shinoda. Chester grinned mischievously before tugging on one of Mike's blue locks.

"Hey, quit that, Ches. I'm trying to drive here. Hey! Stop pulling!"

"I'm bored."

"So sleep, don't bug me! Be good, like Joe and Rob. See they're sleeping fine. Go on, I can stay up."

" I don't like sleeping in the car."

*groan* " Chester, quit being a pain, or… OH MY GOD!"

Mike stamped on the brake pedal and the car screeched to a halt, stopping just inches away from the body on the road, waking Rob and Joe up.

" Hey, what's going on!"

" Can't a DJ get enough sleep?"

"Guys! There's a body out there!"

"Fuck! Did we hit it?"

"I don't think so."

" We've gotta check it out. What if the person's hurt?"

" It looks like a girl… a familiar girl."

"Come on, you guys, let go!"

Chester, Joe and Mike got out of the car, leaving Rob to guard it. They ran to the body and checked for a pulse and wounds.

" Well, at least we know she's alive," Mike confirmed, and Chester continued his check for any wounds. Joe, however, just stood there, his eyes wide, trying to remember why the girl looked so familiar.

"She's only got one wound, but it's a major one at her head. We'd better get her to the hospital." Chester said, and Mike nodded, all traces of weariness gone from him. Then Joe spoke up.

" Guys, I know her. She's one of our fans, and she was at the concert tonight. She took tons of shots of us. She was the one with the white cap, remember?"

Mike and Chester stared at him. " Do you think another fan did this to her?" Mike asked slowly. Chester looked troubled.

" Whoever it was, we'll find out later. The first thing is to get her to a hospital to get that wound stitched up." They nodded in agreement, and Chester picked up the limp figure before they trudged back to the car, worried looks on their faces.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

How's that? Heh, heh, heh…. I promise I won't keep you guys waiting so long for this, k? Do review… you have no idea of the smile it puts on my face whenever I read reviews… I feel like I'm generating a million watts per second. Honestly! Oh, and by the way, the lil' ' bloodragon' thingy will come up in the next chptr… so see you guys then Luv ya all!  WS

P.S. Sorry for the f word, it just fit here and I couldn't move it. WS


	6. What's Going On?

Hey guys! Muahahahhaahhaa… I'm back…. No, don't worry, I'm just on a chocolate high… I LUV CHOCOLATE!!! Ahem… anyways, here's the sixth chptr, all gift-wrapped for you. Merry Christmas to everyone out there! (Personally, I don't celebrate Christmas, but I like the idea of all that peace & goodwill) Hope you guys review, k? I turn into a lightbulb of happiness whenever I receive reviews… Luv u all…

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chptr 6: What's going on?

Joey hurt. She decided not to open her eyes yet. She could hear some people talking, but didn't understand all that they were talking about.

"… very bad, she'll need someone to look after…"

"…suppose we could… after all we've got a break…"

"… will need a check-up…"

"…will take care of it…"

" I don't…she might not remember."

"…know…safe…open…"

"…damn it! She's in…"

Joey was so tired. She went back to sleep.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Suni groaned. Her head was throbbing with pain. Gingerly, she touched the side of her head. It was wet, but she couldn't see what the wetness was. Why could she not see, her mind wondered hazily. Right, because it was dark, so dark that she couldn't see at all. But why was it dark? She slowly tried to rise, before realizing that her legs were chained to something. So was her body. Why? Where? She couldn't keep awake. Dark, so dark…

Remy opened his eyes silently. Someone had hit his head, bad, knocking him unconscious. And here he was thinking that this world was quite friendly. He winced a little at the pain. He should have known better than to ignore his mutant senses. Fool. He used these senses now, trying to find out where he was, and what he was doing there. He was chained to a board, that much he knew through the simple experiment of moving his body. Only his hands weren't chained to anything. Why? It was so damn dark… was Suni okay? He knew she was captured…somehow. He tried to find her with his empathy, but something was blocking him. He felt exhausted. Dark, darker, darkest…

                                                                      #                       #                      #

He gloated happily in his seat. How gullible! How simple! The fools didn't have a chance to withstand him! The boy will have to be watched though… his powers tried to communicate with the girl. It didn't matter. Now only the ceremony was left. How fortunate that he had a cult that worshipped him! It was easy to direct them to do his…bidding, as they called it. He preferred his 'will'. It sounded so much better… He smirked to himself and grabbed another fleshball, chewing it slowly as he watched the events, like a child eating popcorn at a movie.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

 Joey opened her eyes, then silently winced before letting out a soft half-whimper. Her head hurt like a _mother_. Jabs of pain shot through her entire skull. "Damn," she whispered weakly, and felt someone press a cool something onto the throbbing ache. She sighed in relief, and heard someone chuckle. 

" Hey," she muttered weakly, "you try getting run down by a cement truck and then you know what it feels like."

" No thanks, one's enough." the other person said, and she vaguely wondered why it sounded so familiar. Since her vision was coming back, she slowly looked at the person holding the cool thing on her forehead. He was dark-haired, white and had tired eyes. He looked damn familiar, too. She frowned. 

"Something wrong?" he questioned, and she nearly shook her head before remembering that it hurt.

"No, but you look very familiar."

"Well, you sure can remember for someone who took a really nasty blow to the head," the person who chuckled said, and Joey focused her gaze at him, noting his blonde hair and lip-ring.

"Hey, you look familiar too. Have I met you guys someplace?" she questioned the blonde guy, who grinned. The dark guy smiled.

"You have," he said. "How's your head?"

"Feels like the devil is tap-dancing on it."

Both guys grinned, and she couldn't help but smile back. The door opened, and a Korean guy bounced in. "Rob, Chaz, we've got pizza!!!" he yelled triumphantly.

Then he noticed the girl on the bed looking at her with interest. "Hello there," she said, and he grinned again, even wider this time.

" Hey Sleeping Beauty!" he chirped cheerfully. "Nice to see you awake after all!"

The guy named Chaz shook his head and turned to Rob. " You stay here. I'll get the pizza and Mikey. His shift now."

The Korean guy sat in Chaz's seat as he left. "What's your name?" he curiously asked Joey.

"The name's Joey. What about you?"

"I'm Joe. Hey, Joe and Joey! Kinda cool, don't you think?"

Rob shook his head before taking of the cool thing, which turned out to be a cloth pack, of Joey's head. She winced, and blinked.

"Can I sit up?"

"Yeah, but no getting out of bed, okay?" Rob warned. Joey nodded, and slowly sat up. Then she remembered. " Where's Suni and Remy?" she asked suddenly, and both boys looked at her.

"Who?"

                                                                      #                      #                      #

Suni opened her eyes. She was chained again, but this time, her hands were chained and she could barely move herself. She felt like sobbing her heart out with fear and worry. Was Remy okay? Was Joey okay? Were was she? How was she going to get out? Who was doing this? What did they want from her? Where was Remy? He was an X-Man… unless they caught him too… She felt exhausted, dirty, worried and cold. She wished something happen so that she could be set free. She let out a soundless wail, her throat too sore to give out sound. She began to weep silently, tears trickling down her face and soaking her t-shirt.

Remy felt her, her pain, her sorrow, her fear. He thrashed around a little before giving up. His hands, body and legs were chained, his powers were suppressed, and worst of all, he had no idea who was doing this. Now he understood just why Logan growled. He let out a growl of his own before hopelessly trying to reach Suni with his senses. He concentrated, beads of sweat standing out of his forehead, until he gave up in exhaustion. He wanted Suni to be safe, he didn't want her to hurt. There had to be a way to get out. Somehow…

Something moved in the darkness, and he was still, listening. Footsteps, faint yet audible approached the side of the board he was chained to. A hooded person stood there. "Who are you?" Remy growled out, red eyes flashing. More footsteps sounded, and more hooded figures came, some carrying lanterns. Remy blinked a little, the light stinging in his eyes. They unclasped him before four of them carried him, chains and all. Then they began to chant, a strange, echoing chant that fed fear into Remy. "Where you taking Remy! Where's his petite! Let Remy go!" They ignored his hoarse, angry yells and took him through the strange, empty corridors to another room that was closed. Two 'hoods' kneeled and banged the floor with their fists in a strange rhythm. Remy listened intently, trying to memorise the exact sounds. After sometime they stopped, and the doors opened, revealing a huge room with hanging draperies and lit candles everywhere. There were more hooded figures in the room, and in the center there were two flat boards supported by two white pillars, manacles on both boards. One of the boards was occupied, Remy numbly realized. It was Suni.

                                                                      #                     #                           #

Logan stood in front of the window, looking at the skies above. Ever since Jean's talk with Storm, or rather, talk at Storm, it had stopped raining. The bad thing was, the clouds above were so dark and heavy, they turned the entire landscape into gloominess. Logan sighed. It was time to stop Storm's sulking. 

  The short, hairy mutant went up to the attic, which had turned into a wild version of Eden. He knew Ororo would be in there. He stopped at the door. Even from there, the smell of pain and grief could be sensed in the air. Logan opened the door. She was there, a figure curled up on the floor, surrounded by plants.  

"Storm, we need to talk."

No response.

"Ro?"

Logan walked to the curled up figure and sat her up. Storm was lifeless in his arms, her eyes were nothing but distant, blue orbs of pain and grief. 

"Storm! Dammit! Wake up!"

She sat a little, then stared at him, her eyes barely registering him. " Remy is gone," she murmured hollowly, and Logan feared the tone in her voice. He raised his hand, and slapped her face.

Her face burned at the shock, and she blinked before her eyes glowed white. Lightning cracked outside, and with surprising strength, she slammed Logan to the nearest wall, her hands throttling him. " How DARE you!" she shrieked, angrier than anyone had ever seen her. Logan pushed her away and slapped her again, even harder this time. She screamed in fury, and Logan leapt in time to save himself from a lightning bolt and he bolted to the door, leading the way to the Danger Room. The furious goddess followed him, trying to strike him with a lightning bolt.

Scott dived out of the way as Logan leapt over him and raced through the Danger Room doors, a frighteningly angry Storm flowing through the air behind him, lightning at her fingertips. The doors slammed shut after Storm, and Scott sat up, stunned. What had Logan done? He got up and ran to the controls to watch what was going on. He could feel his wife asking him what was wrong. * Jean, I think you'd better get down to the Danger Room* He watched as Logan growled at the weather goddess, she giving out a screech in return before landing and attacking him with her fists. He heard Jean behind him and turned, Bobby and Warren had come with her. 

"Scott?" she questioned, and he motioned to the screen. The others looked, and Jean gasped.

Logan and Storm were fighting. Not in the usual, fun spirit that accompanied their training, but a fierce, to-the-death fight. Ororo, the usually gentle goddess was a wildcat, intent on killing the hardy, swift and equally violent Logan. This was not right, Scott thought. Logan should have killed her outright. He realized what the Canadian was doing. Logan was merely defending himself from Storm, not hurting her. Warren whispered something in Bobby's ear, the young mutant nodded and left. Scott glanced at Warren. " Preparing Hank," Warren explained, and he nodded. Jean whispered, "Look."

Logan suddenly slammed Storm onto the floor. The woman struggled to get free, then stopped and stared at Logan, who whispered something to her. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she listened to his murmuring voice, and she crumbled into his arms, crying quietly. Logan held her close, talking to her in a gentle, murmuring tone even as he lifted and carried her out of the Danger Room, only pausing to order the doors open. Scott sighed in relief. The worst was over. 

                                                                     #                       #                         #

Suni opened her eyes, wincing a little at the pain streaking from her arm. Hazily she turned to her hurting left arm, then stared. Remy was there beside her, unconscious. He looked exsausted and hurt. * Poor Remy, * she thought sadly. Then she noticed something strange. His arm and hers seemed to be strapped together at the wrist, where the veins began, and that was were it hurt the most. Suni looked around, her mind becoming more alert with each passing second. She noticed the hooded figures kneeling around them, and the candles and draperies. * What's going on? * her mind questioned, and she decide to voice it out loud.

"What's going on?"

No one answered. Instead, the chanting that was going on seemed to become louder, and one of the strange hooded figures rose. Suni gulped nervously, then stared in horror. He was holding a syringe. She began to scream and thrash around, but she could barely move due to the chains holding her down. The hooded figure injected her, and watched dispassionately as her screams and struggles faded and she dropped into unconsciousness.   

                                                                   #                      #                        #   

Hey peoples! So, how was it?!?!?! Please, tell me you liked it!!! I'll post the seventh chptr soon, I promise! Btw, a load of thanx goes to all those who reviewed, especially faithful ones like Ares, snow_wolf, ladybug, and all the other nice, wonderful, magnificent, understanding ppls who have reviewed!!!! God, luv u guys tons, and tons!!!! * Smiles happily as reviews come, then settles down to read them, grinning from ear to ear * Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you……


	7. Linkin Park?

HI!!! * happily waves from computer chair* Nice to see you guys again… and yup, I've delivered another chapter straight to you!!! Tomorrow I'm SIXTEEN!!!!!!!! YAYAYAAYAAYAY!!!!! WHEEEE!!!! Happy, happy person here!!!! Whohoo! The bad news is…. Skool's starting soon…. Drats! Crappit! *scowls at school books* Anyway, please review. Have fun reading! (I know I am!)

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chptr 7: Linkin Park?

   Remy opened his eyes, wincing at the odd throbbing pain at his wrist. He felt strange, and he couldn't see a thing. * A blindfold…* he thought hazily, but did not move. Instead, he tried his empathy, and found that it worked. Next, he tried to understand just why he felt so strange.

"Umm…Pain…" a voice murmured, and something moved beside him. "Remy? Remy, take off your blindfold. We're free." 

   Gently, someone untied the fold and pulled it away from his eyes. Remy blinked in the dim light, his eyes adjusting themselves. " Petite? Dat you?" he questioned softly. He turned, and she was there, a small smile on her face. Then she frowned.

"Are you alright? They were bleeding us, you know."    

"Oui, Remy figured that out. Remy jus' wonderin' why he feel so odd. You okay, petite?"

"Yes, but I feel strange. Like something fundamental has changed in my life. But that can't be…how can I know if something's changed in my life?"

"Remy feel de same for some reason…like somethin' in de universe 'as changed."

" Enough of that…where are we?"

   Remy began looking around, questions beginning to form in his mind. It appeared that they were in an empty room. The wall paint was chipped and peeling in some places, giving the place an abandoned look. " An abandoned room. Mebbe they have guards outside, petite. We'd better be careful."

Suni gave him a look that spoke irritation and fear. " Why will they untie us and leave us in some room if they were going to keep us?" She slowly got up, Remy following suit.

" Petite, jus' cos dey leave us alone don't mean they're giving us up, 'k?" He stretched, yawning, his mind becoming more alert with each passing second. His eyes glowed softly. Suni looked at him. " Remy?" she questioned. She looked at him, then at her wrist. " Remy? They bled us, attached your wrist to mine and let the blood mix through," she said softly, her eyes focusing on something else. " Why'd they do that?"

"Remy don't know, petite." He looked at his wrist, finding it to be bound with a bandage. He looked at her. She was touching her bandaged wrist cautiously. She looked up at him. 

"Can we go now?" she questioned plaintively, and he smiled gently, touching her cheek. 

"Oui, petite."

She looked at him. " No blasting the door open, okay? Try using that empathy of yours to see if there's anyone about first."

"Remy know wat he's doin', petite."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ver' funny, petite." He smiled, and so did she.

Remy scanned the outside with his empathy, and was incredibly startled. " Dere be no one 'bout, petite."

"You sure?"

"Oui."

"Then let's go."

 Remy opened the door and sneaked out, Suni close behind him. They found themselves in a corridor, where there were other doors. Silently walking along the corridor, Suni followed Remy out of another door and down the stairs. He seemed to know where he was going. Suddenly he pressed himself to the nearest wall, and she quickly imitated him. Two of the hooded figures walked past them, walking in the direction that they came from. Remy waited a second, then detached himself from the wall and walked on until he saw what looked like the main entrance to the corridor. Suni followed him out of the doors, and they found themselves in the open air. It was night outside, and Remy reached out and held Suni's hand. 

"Stay close, mon petite. De L.A. night life ain't ver' pretty, an' Remy don' wanna  lose you, 'k?"

Suni nodded quietly. " We have to find Joey," she murmured, and Remy nodded. "We first go back to de car."

                                                                      #                    #                    # 

     He coldly watched the two, sneaking around city shelters and keeping away from the drug addicts and clubs. It was finished. Now… how to let them know of their relation to one another? He sighed. This required some thought. He leaned back, pondering. A slow smile worked on his face, and his eyes narrowed. Yes… that would work. He didn't notice the little figures silently, slowly coming. Oh yes. A stage is but a stage, and every actor must be seen…

                                                                      #                    #                    # 

  Joey smiled at the sunshine. It was two days since she was in Rob's house, and the guys were unbelievably nice to her, Joe and Rob in particular. Those two just about spoilt her completely, showering her with attention. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, a penny for your thoughts."

Joey grinned at Mike beside her. " My thoughts are worth more than that," she teased, and he grinned.

"Okay then, how 'bout a dollar?"

"Deal. So where's the money?"

"You actually think I'm gonna pay you?"

"Nah. Actually, I was just thinking about how you guys treated me so nicely."  
"Treated? What, you leaving already? Doctor's orders were that you stay with us for at least a week!"

"I know, but I wanna go to where you guys left me. Maybe Suni and Remy are both there."

"Who is this Suni and Remy? Some friends of yours?"  
"Yeah. They came with me to your concert. I don't know what happened to them."

"Think someone would've found them by now?"

"I don't think so…we parked at a very deserted place. God alone…"

"Hey," called out a voice from behind them, " is this a private conversation or can I join in?" 

Joey smiled and turned from the verandah, looking at Chester. " No, it's not private. I was just thinking about going to look for my friends. I mean, I feel so much better now… perhaps I could like, you know, look for them at the car, where I last saw them."

Chester hiked an eyebrow. "You really think they'd still be there?"

"Well, it's a place to start," Joey replied somewhat defensively.

Mike touched her elbow, gaining her attention. "You don't wanna make a police report?"

"No…not until I've tried to find them."

"Well, it's morning… so how 'bout now?"

"Chaz, now?"

"Why not Mikey? Chaz can drive if you don't want to."

  Joe peeked his head out from the front door, hearing them talk. "Joe wants to come," he announced loudly, and went to Joey's side, who patted him as if he was a little boy. Mike and Chester grinned at Joey's reaction to Joe's little boy voice, and looked at each other.

"Okay that settles it. The four of us go, alright?" Chester said, and Joe cheered.

"Yay! Can I bring Froggie?"

Mike rolled his eyes at the mention of Joe's green soft toy frog. "Whatever, just tell the rest where we're going."

"Okay!"

                                                                      #                     #                    #

  Remy helped Suni balance herself when she tripped, feeling exhausted and knowing that although he could stand it, Suni could not. She just wasn't used to this, though she was remarkably stronger than Remy first realized. Evidently, karate and taekwondo lessons were not to be scoffed at. He glanced at her, noting her tired but determined look. He sighed and walked on. They were almost there. 

  Suni glanced at Remy. He needed a shave and a good night's rest, not to mention a shower and some new clothes, her mind told her, and she rolled her eyes in amusement. * Since when did I become his nanny? * she thought, smiling to herself. She looked around her. " This is the road, isn't it Remy?"

"Oui, petite. Hopefully, no one took de car away."

"Huh. Well, I hope Joey's safe. Then we can worry about the car. Joey's dad won't mind if we lost it. He's rich enough to buy five of those Fords. I wonder where she might be."

   Remy sighed as they saw the car. It was completely fine, save for the missing hubcaps. Suni leaned against the black Ford, her face showing its exhaustion. "Petite, you ok?"

Suni gave him a small smile. " I'm alright, just tired and hungry. Hungry…hey, there should be…" she opened the car door and began searching in the back seat. Remy looked at her. " You search for whatever it is you're looking for, Remy is gonna search for de hubcaps."

"Okay, but don't go too far. I don't need for you to get kidnapped again."

"Oui, petite. You be careful too, 'k?"

"Yes Remy. Go on, I'll be fine here."

   Remy began searching for the hubcaps in the bushes until he heard a loud "Hah! Found you!" He turned and went back to the car. Suni was smirking at an unopened packet of muffins. She smiled at him. "Want a muffin?"

                                                                       #                      #                      #  

  Joey cuddled Joe at the back seat, and he gave a soft sound of happiness. Mike rolled his eyes at the obvious petting Joe had received during the entire trip so far. Chester grinned.

"Hey Joey, what's with Joe that makes you cuddle him like he's a four-year-old?"

"He so ADORABLE!!!" *cuddle*

Joe smirked at Chester and Mike. "And I get the girl!" He grinned, and Joey mock-glared at him.

"Not in that way, you lame brain!" she scolded playfully and whacked him with the pillow. Mike and Chester laughed, and they drove on.

"Hey, this is the road, isn't it?" Chester asked, and Joey nodded. "Stop here, I'll go the rest on foot." she said, and Joe shook his head. "We're coming with you," he replied, and scrambled out after her as she got out of the car. Mike got out too, and told Chester, "You stay here. We don't need the car stolen." Chester sighed, and nodded, pulling out a magazine from under his car seat. "Just don't take forever to come back!" he yelled after them, eliciting a "Yeah!" from the leaving trio.

  Joey remembered the path she, Suni and Remy had taken three days ago and she immediately followed it, leaving Mike and Joe to follow. She heard a giggle and laughter and walked faster. " Suni? Remy? Are you guys there?"

" Joey petite?"

"Joey?"

    Joey then saw the car, and Suni and Remy were there on the ground, empty muffin wrappers around them. "Suni!" she yelled, and Suni squeaked with joy and ran to hug her. Remy raised an eyebrow at them, then at the two guys behind Joey. 

" 'Ey petites, we got company." He grabbed a couple of rocks as he got up from the ground, charging them in his hand. Suni let go of Joey, then blinked. "Linkin Park? Girl, how did you get these two to follow you? Hypnosis?"

Remy decharged the rocks and let them go, still watching the two men, remembering the concert. Those two were onstage. Suni looked at him, and noticed the rocks at his feet. She blinked, and realized what he nearly did. She sighed and touched his hand. "Come on, Rem." 

    Joey suddenly realized just how worn-out Suni and Remy looked. There was a cut on Remy's forehead, and his wrist was bandaged. The same went with Suni, though her head wound looked deeper. Their clothes were torn in some places and were dirty. "What happened to you two?"

"Yeah," commented Mike, "You both look like you've come out from a war zone." Joe looked at Suni, and stripped off his shirt, offering it to her. "Put it on your cut. It should help a little, at least. Yours," he addressed Remy, "doesn't look so bad."

 Remy nodded and helped Suni with the shirt, tying it gently to her wound. "We'd better get ta de doctor, neh? De petite's head looks bad, an' she's tired."

Mike nodded and Joey blinked. " Oh, and by the way, Remy, Suni, meet Mike and Joe of Linkin Park. Mikey, Joe, this is Suni and Remy."

"Pleased ta meet ya."

"Yeah, you too. Come on, Chester's with the car. What's wrong with yours anyway?"

"De hubcaps were stolen de night o' de concert."

" Any idea on who did it?"

"Yeah," Suni spoke up in response to Mike's question. "A crazy bunch of people with black hoods and robes."

                                                                       #                      #                     #

   Logan stroked a sleeping Storm's cheek, exhausted. He got up and left Hank to watch over Storm. 

Outside, Cyclops was waiting for him. Logan gave him a tired, worn look, and he stepped away, leaving Logan to walk to his room in quiet, without anyone to disturb him.

"Well?" Jean asked him in his head, and Scott sighed. "He was drained completely, Jean. I think we should leave him alone for sometime. He and Gambit had an odd relationship. He needs to breathe too."

 Ororo opened her eyes, and thought over what Logan had told her. She knew it was true, yet she also knew Remy would never think of her in that way. She sighed. What a mess it all was. And Remy has still not come home. * Remy…* she thought sadly, and a tear trickled down her cheek. *Remy, my love…*

                                                                       #                      #                     #

"How'd you get such cool contact lenses anyway? Makes you look like Gambit of the X-Men. You know, the comic series."

   Remy blinked at the question. He was now in Chester's car with Suni, Joey, Chester, Mike and Joe, heading to the 'House of Linkin Park' as Joe put it, after seeing the doctor. Both him and Suni now sported fresh bandages at the head and wrist and had received strict orders to rest for at least a week. Mike looked at him speculatively, waiting for an answer. Suni, however, had other ideas.

"He got them at some place in New York. It's kind of stuck on, so he's got to go back there if he wants it off."

"Oui, but Remy don' think he wants it off. He look good wit' it on."

  Chester smirked. "And, you look like a mutant. What, you a fan of Gambit or something?"

Suni kicked Remy's leg, and he winced before answering. "Somethin' like dat, mor frere."

Joe snuggled closer to Joey, earning a pat. " You sound like a Cajun."

Oui, Remy is a Cajun, homegrown wit' de best of N'awlins." Remy said proudly. 

Mike nodded and smiled. " Good to see you proud of it, brother." Chester blinked, then raised an eyebrow at Mike, who calmly returned his look. Remy however, was having a problem with that.

"Wat' you mean by 'brother', mon frere?"

Suni sighed. "He means, 'Welcome to the club', you nutcase. Mike's half Japanese and proud of it. Joe's Korean and proud of it. He means 'Join the club of pride to your heritage'."

Remy nodded, then extended a hand to Mike. Then latter shook hands with him. " Remy 'member dis, mon ami," Remy said quietly, and Mike nodded. The serious atmosphere however, quickly faded when Joe tickled Joey.

"HEY!!! *hahahahahhahahhahahahaha* Joe, stop! I said *gasp, wriggle* STOP!!! Remy! Suni! HELP!"

                                                                     #                      #                       #

How sweet, he thought, watching his favourite toys ride to the house, enjoying their little plays with one another. They were all so much fun… he smirked. He still wasn't aware of his surroundings, not noticing the two little figures creating a little glowing net that slowly became bigger. Oh yes, it was almost time…

                                                                     #                       #                       #

So there! Muahahahhahahaha… not. Writer is nice person, so review much, yes? Write lots of reviews to make little writer very happy, neh? Please… do Review!!!! *** **happily waits for reviews to come* Love you lots, and I promise to send in another chapter soon! ~ws~                    


	8. " Because He's So ADORABLE!!!"

Hey ppls all……. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Hoep you guys will have a splendiferous year with loads of happiness… just do a big favour, okay? Review my li'l story…it's begging to be reviewed. Hell… I'm begging for reviews! *wink* Hope you like this one! Saorry if it's a bit short… I do have lots of stuff to do…. ~wolfsun~

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chptr 8 : "Because He's So ADORABLE!!!"

  Remy sighed and relaxed, the wafting scent of cookies making his stomach growl. In five days he, Suni and Joey had established a firm and strong relationship with Linkin Park, and were merging to become the best of friends. He closed his eyes contentedly, acknowledging the gentle petting Suni was giving him.

"Hey, big boy."

"Hey, petite."

"What are you thinking about? You seem kind of calm."

" Remy be t'inking 'bout de time he is here wit' dese people. It be very peaceful."

"Yes, but wait until their holiday ends. It's so hectic, you'd give up."

"Really?"

"Yes. Imagine facing tons of screaming teens everyday, and lets not forget the media. Tons of shows, interviews…the works. In many ways, their work is worse then facing enemies like Magneto, Apocalypse and Sinister."

" Maybe, petite…but Remy misses dat fighting"

"And you miss more then that, don't you?"

"Well, Remy also miss his trips to de bar wit' Wolverine."

"Yes, but there's something else… isn't there?"

"Petite, you reading Remy's mind?"

"No, but I know how your mind works. Well?"

" Remy miss Stormy."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

   Remy sighed, and looked at Suni, wondering how much she had figured out. Suni settled back on the sofa, watching him. Gently, she touched his cheek. "Remember Rem, I don't tell."

He smiled sadly, then turned and laid his head on her lap. " It…it be Remy's relationship with Storm."

"Can I make a guess?"

"Okay."

"You're in love with her."

  Remy blinked, then stared at her. Suni's dark eyes were gentle and warm. Lightly, Remy could feel waves of gentle affection emanating from her, and he knew she understood. Remy sighed. "Oui."

Suni sighed, and stroked his hair. "Want to talk about it?"

"Neh, Remy t'ink he just wanna keep it away from his mind fo' now."

Suni looked at him. "Well," she said softly, " I'll just give you one piece of advice. You are far more than what you take yourself to be. If you ever get the chance to tell her, do it. Tell her you love her, and show her how you feel. I know you can send emotions with your empathy. Send them to her, and show her your love. Promise me you'd do that."

Remy closed his eyes, and sighed. "Oui, petite. Remy promise."

                                                                       #                      #                    #

Hank watched Storm leave the hospital room, looking better since Remy's disappearance. He knew just how much the X-Men were affected by Remy's vanishing act. The most affected was Storm, Logan and, not surprisingly…Rogue. He knew just how guilty Rogue was over the Antarctica incident, and how she quietly suffered instead of letting go of her pride and apologizing. And now, she could not even do that… Hank sighed. The things the X-Men did… it would be enough to fill a soap-opera for months.

  Storm went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich before walking upstairs again. Scoot had left a message that the team had gone off on a mission, and only Wolverine, Angel and Hank were left. She sighed, and remembered the mess her attic was in. * Well, sorting it out seems to be a good idea, * she thought, and walked to her attic. Midflight, she stopped, wondering what Logan was doing. She walked to his room, and peeking in.

   He was there, looking out of the window. His hand was touching a beautiful sword, and there were tears running down his cheeks. She could see the pain on his face, the quiet, exhausted emotions that he had kept hidden from the rest of the X-Men. Storm knew of the odd, brother-like relationship Logan had with Remy since his Antarctica trip. Remy had often told her of how they went on trips together, and how Logan could constantly understand Remy, and how Remy could confide in him.

" Remy," Logan said softly, and his fist clenched around the sword. 

"Logan?" she said softly, opening the door wider. He turned and looked her, his eyes showing his pain. Quietly, she slipped in, and hugged him. Sometimes, pain had to be shared.

                                                                      #                     #                     #

Remy grinned as he played on Dave's bass guitar. Already, he was picking up the basics that Dave was teaching him and was creating tunes of his own to play. Joey was sitting on the floor of the basement, practice area for Linkin Park, with Joe cuddled beside her. He had taken to following her around, and Joey adored it… and him. Suni rolled her eyes as she watched Joey pat Joe and cuddle him like a six-year-old. Rob saw what she was rolling her eyes at and he grinned. 

"You'd better get used to it," he said, smiling a little. "They keep cuddling everywhere, and it's not even a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

Suni looked at him. "Then?" she questioned, looking puzzled. "I mean, why're they cuddling?"

"Don't know… kind of a " aww, he's so adorable…" thingy. Why don't you ask her, and you'll find out."

Suni glanced at him from her perch on his drum set. "Okay," she agreed.

"Hey Joey, why do you keep cuddling Joe like he's a little baby?"

  Joey looked at her, smiling away. " Because he's SO ADORABLE!!!!" And she cuddled him all the more, Joe happily snuggling in her cuddles. Suni sighed and shook her head. " One more for the Hahn," she said, and Rob snickered. Then he looked at her. "So how 'bout playing something on the drums?" he asked, grinning, and she blushed.

"Hey, I just started lessons, okay? Don't be hard on little me," she retorted, and his grin grew wider.

"Try me."

She scowled at him, and he started laughing. Remy looked up at them. "'Ey, Rob, don' go teasing Remy's li'l petite, neh?" he called, and Suni smirked at Rob, who raised his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, I give up. Officially. Really, I do," he said before tackling Suni and tickling her.

                                                                       #                      #                       #

He gasped in shock as the net was suddenly thrown over him. His powers ceased to work, and he was defenseless. He watched in anger and pain as one of the blindingly bright figures dragged him to a corner of the room, leaving him there. He wondered what they were going to do, and scowled when he saw them pick up the Remy doll he had created. He just knew that they'd spoil his fun… but he'll get free… then they'd be sorry…

                                                                        #                      #                       #

Two weeks, a flight, a taxi and an afternoon nap later…

   Remy sighed and nuzzled Suni on the cheek, knowing she wouldn't mistake it for anything else but a brotherly nuzzle. She murmured and snuggled closer. He smiled and cuddled her. Very soon though, she opened her eyes and looked at him, and he smiled. He looked tired, and she knew why. 

   Smuggling him back into her room was anything but easy. She had to distract her mom by telling her about some fictional guy she supposedly 'met' to let Remy sneak into the house and into her bedroom. By the time she could get free of her mother, she was exhausted. Then it was her brother and sister, wanting to know just what happened. She told them everything. Well, almost. She didn't talk about the kidnapping, though. She and Remy decided that it would be their secret, nothing more. When her siblings finally left her, she found Remy on her bed, sleeping. She just woke him and made him move enough for her to sleep. And now, almost four hours later, they were awake.

"Petite?"

"Yes?"

Does your fam'ly do dis whenever you go away?"

"What, the curiosity thing? Yeah, all the time. I get badgered about what I did to what I ate to who I saw… they're very curious."

"Don' you get irritated of all dat?"

"Yes, but they're just being concerned, so I guess it's okay."

"Petite?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you miss Remy… if he suddenly disappears?"

"Of course! You're like, my older brother or something… I'll definitely miss you. Wait a second… you're going?"

"Non, Remy don' think so…. Remy jus' wonderin'."

"Thank god…I don't want you to go yet."

   Remy shifted and put his arms around her, hugging her close. " Remy don' wanna go yet either," he said softly. She smiled, and went back to sleep.

                                                                       #                      #                       #

The little figures began making amends and putting things back in order… they decided that the only way to close the time rip He had made in his playing was by returning the lost soul… it all went back to repairing skills… yet, things will be back to normal… or will they? Who can tell the future?

                                                                       #                       #                        #

Scott got up and shut his alarm clock, yawning. He washed up and dressed, leaving Jean to sleep in, walking downstairs to the kitchen. On the way, he passed the hall, and wondered at the strange shape on the floor. He carefully walked to it, then gasped.

                                                                       #                        #                        #             

Well??? Please, I'm begging you… review this story, please!!! Lotsa luv and huggies, ~wolfsun~                      


	9. Let The Cajun Day-dream

Hi ppls! How's it going out there!!! Thanx a bunch for reviewing.. and to those who haven't read it before, please, for crying out's sake, review!!!! Luv u guys, there's a shocker out below, so have fun and read! Btw, Jonetta, this one's for you… a breather from the music work, and to you to, Huey Li….. this ones for the never ending goodbyes…especially since I'll be seeing you on Monday… J Luv to you all, ppls, hope you enjoy this fic.

Do You Want A Real Remy?

Chptr 9 : Let The Cajun Day-dream…

Angel and Psylocke lay on the floor, utterly in the nude, sprawled on top of one another. Scott blinked, then made up his mind to give the two of them a severe talk when they got up. Sex between teammates was fine with him…as long as they didn't do it in the hall!!! Sighing, he left for the kitchen, not bothering to wake them up. Let the others get a hoot out of seeing them naked.

                                                                  #                         #                           #

 Remy groaned as another violin piece began on Suni's stereo. "Petite, ain't there anyt'ing else to listen to? Remy not liking dis stupid music…. It not like de professionals."

Suni smiled. " Hey! Amateurs are playing, Cajun, so be nice. Or if you want, pick a cd of what you want from the rack."

   Remy began tinkering with her stereo as Suni chatted online with her friends. The sounds of Incubus's "Drive" came to her ears and she smiled. Then someone called from downstairs.

"Suni!"

"Yes!!!"

"Letter for you!"

"Coming!!!"

Quickly, she slipped out of the room, not failing to shut the door behind her, leaving Remy to his own devices.

   Remy lay on the bed, his thoughts wandering aimlessly. It was several weeks now since his trip to L.A. with Suni, and since the kidnapping. He wondered why the odd ritual took place, and why they were set free. Set free, because there was no guard whatsoever, and in no place were he and Suni followed by the hooded figures. In fact, ever since that incident, neither one of them saw the hooded figures, and all that was left of the 'kidnapping' was the scar on both his and Suni's wrist, and it was the only reminder as to the fact that the entire ordeal was not just an odd dream. But still, there were other odd effects, which he had noticed… ones that he wasn't quite sure that Suni felt. He seemed to know her mind almost as well as he knew his… almost as if he had bonded with her at some level. Yet, he had no conscious sense of her in his mind. Even his empathy seemed to have worked a bond to her, so that he knew her every emotion as it came. 

   Remy sighed. He didn't know if Suni had realized just how close they had gotten and how often now she could cuddle him and know just how he felt. He had no secrets from her, not because he had told her, but because she knew. She knew of everything that concerned his life in his world, and he felt safe knowing that she knew him completely, trusting her with everything he had, including his life. He smiled wryly to himself. The great Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves and X-Man… unable to keep secrets from a 16-year-old. What a joke. Logan would fall over laughing from that one. 

    At the thought of his teammate however, set Remy on a melancholy path. He missed the X-Men and their conquests and missions. He missed the laughter and the games that he watched the others play, the night trips to the bars and to Harry's. He missed the mansion, especially the roof, and he missed the woods. He missed the quiet, heart-to-heart talks he had with Logan… but most of all, he missed Storm.

    The quiet way she moved, the gentle softness in which she always treated him, the platinum-white hair and the dark chocolate skin, the warm laughter and the caressing voice whenever she sung him to sleep…Remy was lost in his memories of his love. He didn't even notice when Suni came in, for his eyes were closed, his awareness of his surroundings faded, and his mind on Ororo Munroe, Windrider, weather-goddess and Storm of the X-Men.

Suni smiled when she saw Remy lying on her bed. She knew who exactly he was day-dreaming about… she kept seeing visions of Storm in her own mind. She sighed. She had better have a talk with Remy over this odd sense that seemed to be overtaking her… this bond-like feeling she seemed to constantly feel with him… but not now, she decided, watching Remy smile at his thoughts and memories. Let the Cajun day-dream…

                                                                       #                      #                      # 

He glared and watched them as they continued their destruction of his game. How dare they? He fumed. Slowly, with long, black fingernails, he began eroding the net in which he was bound. He smiled as they replaced the Remy doll beside the Suni doll. Evidently, they had found it of no use. He smirked. Never mind. When he got free, he'll just start a new game… and this time he'll be more careful… yes, he will…

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Suni yawned and looked at the clock. 1.30 AM it read, and she yawned shutting her computer down. Remy was already asleep, wearing the amulet she had given him along with his shorts and t-shirt. She smiled. It was a nice amulet, of a wolf sitting on its haunches. One of her friends had gotten it for her when went to the States, and she felt it would be appropriate to give it to him for some reason, especially after their talk about the odd bond that they both felt. Remy had put it down to the odd ritual that they experienced. He was probably right. Sighing, she switched the air-conditioning on and crawled on the bed beside him, causing him to mumble something and bury his head in his pillow. The odd things in life that happen…She shut her eyes and slept.

                                                                      #                      #                      #

Storm felt drowsy, and wondered what time it was. She had been working on her attic garden all day with Logan (who complied, albeit grudgingly). She yawned throughout dinner with the others, and immediately walked up to sleep.

"Storm? Going to bed already?" questioned Scott, and she turned to smile at him. 

"I'm afraid so, Scott. I've been gardening all day."

"Yeah, and dragged me though it too, Cyke." Logan voiced out, a beer in his hand. Storm smiled at him and winked before walking upstairs.

   She entered her spacious room and took off her clothes, choosing to wear one of her silk nightgowns instead. Somehow, silk always cooled her and gave her a good night's sleep. She smiled to herself, remembering how Remy always rubbed his cheek on the silk when e was in her room at night. Sighing, she then turned to her bed, ready to sleep. What awaited her shocked her. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, the sound echoing around her, even as a storm began to brew outside. 

Remy was asleep on her bed.

                                                                      #                      #                       #

Two days later… 

"Gambit is not an invalid. Gambit is not sick. Gambit is FINE! Why can't Gambit use de Danger Room?"

    Remy stood in front of Cyclops, scowling at the latter even as Jean struggled to hide a smile. It had been two days since the Cajun's mysterious reappearance in Storm's bed, followed by his equally mysterious refusal to tell of what had happened to him during his time of disappearance. Scott didn't want him straining himself while Hank was still trying to get him to do some tests to see if he was physically all right. Gambit however, didn't show any difference from the day he left till his return. Yet, his mental shields seemed to have increased tremendously, and blocked out his psi-sign too, leaving no trace of himself to be found on the astral field.

"Gambit, Hank doesn't want you to exert yourself until he has run some tests on you, okay? Try to understand that."

"Gambit not wanting to understand dat."

A gruff voice broke in from the doorway. "Remy, just leave it an' get ya bike. We're goin' fer a ride."

"We?" questioned Remy. "Pour quoi?"

Logan winked from where he stood, and walked off. Without a second glance at Scott, Remy strode off after Logan.

                                                                      #                      #                        #

It was over two weeks since he had left, and she knew that he wouldn't return… but she missed him. Quietly, Suni placed her last memento of him on her table. It was a photo shot Joey had taken while snapping photos at Chester's house. It was a picture of Remy playing Brad's guitar, and her leaning on his legs. They were laughing over some joke. Suni smiled to herself. At least she knew he was alive, somewhere..hmmm… she had better pay more attention to X-Men comics… maybe she'll know what happened to him……… she grinned.

                                                                      #                      #                       #

Sometime in the future…

He was free at last….. free to see how his pets were… he stole to his place and watched them… never mind, he'll think up another something to play with… his eyes locked on the Suni doll, and a slow, cold smile spread over his face….

Hey!!!! Ok u ppls all this is FINISHED!!!! FINITO…OVER… but I would like to know…… would anyone like a sequel to this? And is there anyone who doesn't like the oddball character Suni that I made up? I'd like to know, neh? *wink* I really would like to know if anyone has any constructive critisisms on this piece of work anyhow…… see you ppls around! ~ws~    


End file.
